


Cracks in the Veneer

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin and Alex really need to work on their cover stories they want to use with Christen.





	Cracks in the Veneer

Christen narrowed her eyes at Tobin and Alex as they sat on the couch, looking guilty. “Someone want to tell me what’s going on?” 

Both of them shook their heads. Alex reached her hand out offering a smile. “Come sit.”

Christen put her hands on her hips, giving them both another look. “What did you two do?” Christen asked and Tobin shook her head. 

Alex pinched her thigh giving away their absolute guilt. “Nothing, babe,” Alex said and Christen shook her head. 

“Toby,” Christen said sweetly, turning to Tobin, who she knew would crack.

“So not fair!” Alex exclaimed, quickly crawling over to Tobin and sitting on her lap, “don’t listen to her Tobin. Don’t do it.”

“Tobin, Tobs, Toby. What happened?” Tobin looked up at Christen, getting lost in her green eyes, her mouth opened just barely before Alex clamped a hand over it.

“Stay strong Tobin! Stay strong!” Alex practically shouted. Christen sighed and hoisted Alex off of Tobin’s lap before taking up residence there herself. 

“Toby, what’s going on?” Christen asked again, one hand around the back of Tobin’s neck, the other lightly running through the hair covering the woman’s temple. Alex groaned, dramatically flopping back on the floor. They were doomed.

Tobin looked between Alex and Christen before sighing. “We bought tickets to a cruise.”

“Oh,” Christen said, sitting between the two women, “ok, that’s not that bad.”

“They are non-refundable,” Tobin added.

“Ok…”

“And the week of the final.”

“Oh…” Christen looked over at Alex. Orlando was the only team that was on the verge of the playoffs and fighting for their spot. Portland and Chicago were playing well and in a safe zone for the playoffs. Tobin still didn’t have much of a timeline yet to come back and play, but Christen was ready to play in the final.

“So we’ve been trying to switch them with the company, but they aren’t very… forgiving,” Alex explained and Christen put her hand out. 

“Give me the phone, you two can tend to be… well, I’m just better at convincing people.”

“Yeah, how else did you expect her to land both of us?” Tobin joked and Christen smacked her thigh. “Ow!”

“Watch it, Heath.” Christen teased, kissing Tobin as she got up. Tobin moved so she was laying against Alex as they watched Christen pace around the living room talking to some representative on the phone. 

An hour later Christen hung up and turned back to the two women.

“We leave for our vacation the day after the final departing from Tampa.”

“Sweet.” Alex smiled, kissing Christen as the woman sat down next to her.

“Now, who wants to tell me where the vase from my grandmother is?” Christen asked and both women’s eyes shot wide. 

“Told you that was a shit cover up,” Alex growled as Tobin tried to come up with a reply to Christen. 

“Ash and Kyle said they’d have it fixed by now!” Tobin exclaimed and Christen laughed, shaking her head.

“Tobin, no more soccer in the house… Alex”—Christen narrowed her eyes at her—“really? You too?”

“She looked so bored alone.” Alex tried and Christen rolled her eyes but kissed her again. 

“I was so not bored.” Tobin huffed, Christen and Alex exchanged a look. They both were currently in Portland visiting Tobin because she had whined during the weekend that she was bored being alone and cooped up. 

“Sure babe,” Christen said, planting a kiss on Tobin’s lips. 

“Ok, that is even more interesting than playing soccer in the house…” Tobin smiled sweetly up at Christen who chuckled and kissed her again. 

“I would hope so,” she said against Tobin’s mouth. 

“Good plan, Tobin, distract her with kisses,” Kyle said as he pushed the door open carrying the reassembled vase to it’s rightful home.

“Kyle, get the fuck out of here,” Alex snarled as she went to pull Christen and Tobin back toward Tobin’s bedroom. 

“You got it hot shot! And get it Chris!” Kyle smirked as he left the apartment, leaving the three women up to their own devices. 


End file.
